Genderrolldoll.com
genderroledoll.com is a website in The Lost and Damned about the Gender Role Doll, a toy for kids intended to promote "positive playtime", "family values", and "gender roles" to children. The genders are portrayed using dolls named Kyle and Stacey. Kyle is portrayed as a stereotypical misogynistic, abusive, homophobic and alcoholic redneck while Stacey is portrayed as an emotional, subordinate, and dim-witted blonde-haired girl. The site includes a list of all the sayings the dolls speak, a statement by the Families Utilizing Conservative Knowledge group that berates feminism, a message from the Gender Role Doll CEO that informs parents about the "oxymoron" of gender equality, as well as a press release from Bryce Dawkins, stating that the doll is a very important tool for suppressing gay feelings and for promoting family values. Sayings Each doll speaks 21 different gender related sayings. Kyle's are meant to be "inspirational and educational" while Stacey's are meant to "teach girls the value of being a mom and a woman". The dolls require two AA batteries inserted into either Kyle's mind or any Stacy's orifices. Kyle's Sayings *"I make the money, you cook, got it, toots?" *"This beer is warm, woman." *"Feelings are gay." *"What did you buy now? More crap, probably." *"Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves." *"Don't make me tell you twice. Oh stop crying." *"I like playing with cars and building things." *"I'm an authority figure." *"I never cry." *"Male nurses are gay." *"What is foreplay?" *"Solve problems with my hands." *"I come home after a hard day's work to THIS!?" *"Can't a guy watch the game in peace?" *"Bake me a pie, woman." *"I like to fight and climb trees." *"I don't ask for directions." *"I think about sex every ten seconds." *"I bottle my problems up inside." *"I'm going to repeat the same pattern of abusive behavior as my father." Stacey's Sayings *"I can't wait to get pregnant and raise a family." *"Emotions cloud my judgment." *"I'm sorry your team lost... would you like a blowjob?" *"I want a man to support and protect me." *"Birth control is my responsibility." *"I'm incapable of being funny." *"You can fuck my best friend if you like." *"I don't know how to work the dvd player." *"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" *"I find it hard to make decisions by myself." *"Current affairs and politics are for boys." *"It was probably my fault." *"I did your laundry." *"I bought some clear heels, do you like them?" *"I cry for no reason." *"I like to keep in shape for my man." *"I don't understand math." *"I talk too much." *"I'm scared of almost everything." *"Do you want me to leave the boots on?" *"Sure, on the face, that's fine." Gallery File:Gender_doll_site2.jpg|Page 2 File:Gender_doll_site3.jpg|Page 3 Trivia *The Gender Role doll is manufactured by ThriftEX. *The toys are likely to be a parody of American Girl dolls, which are marketed as educational toys teaching American history and promoting values through dolls representing eight– to eleven–year–old girls from various eras, but has attracted criticism from certain groups for the expense of the dolls and their accessories. *The "Families Utilizing Conservative Knowledge" ("FUCK") group is another example of Rockstar using an acronym to conceal a vulgar word. pl:Genderroledoll.com Category:Websites Category:Websites in The Lost and Damned